


🚗❓当然了❗️

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee
Summary: *《最爱偶像》“当然了”游戏后的惩罚*微微微微微SM*点🚗梗的第一碗肉，感谢@李赫宰是东嘿的🥛提供脑洞➕@温肆 的微微微微微道具和虎崽被玩得软乎乎（我在说什么）





	🚗❓当然了❗️

**Author's Note:**

> *《最爱偶像》“当然了”游戏后的惩罚  
> *微微微微微SM  
> *点🚗梗的第一碗肉，感谢@李赫宰是东嘿的🥛提供脑洞➕@温肆 的微微微微微道具和虎崽被玩得软乎乎（我在说什么）

By 鱼yok

 

节目录制结束后，李赫宰一如既往地站起身，与收拾设备的工作人员说着客套话道别，李东海也跟在他后面抿着嘴浅笑，时不时上前帮忙搭把手。

没几分钟工作人员就收拾好东西准备离开，李东海看着李赫宰过分亲切把人送出门的背影不免一头雾水，他转身拿起桌上那只玩游戏得到的尖叫鸡，吧唧吧唧地捏了起来。

“赫啊，这只鸡叫起来好好玩啊！”他乐此不疲地把鸡肚皮摁瘪，然后在一连串中气十足的鸡叫声里发出明朗的笑声。

李赫宰默默关上了练习室的门，修长白皙的手指向下找到门锁，轻轻的“咔哒”一声，隔音效果极好的门便将两人彻底阻隔在了这片封闭的空间里。

李东海沉浸在鸡叫声中，丝毫没有发现对方的动作，他捏着那只鸡蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，把整只还在尖叫着的鸡怼到了李赫宰的脸前。

“啊——————哈哈哈哈哈！”他长大嘴巴，明亮的眼睛看着眼前唇角勾着无奈又宠溺的笑容的人，他把那只可怜的鸡往边上一丢，伸手亲昵地挂到了对方身上：“我们什么时候回家？”他蹭着对方耳后的肌肤，声音软软的，落在李赫宰的心里正是一阵酥酥麻麻。

李赫宰喉头一紧，音调也变得有些沙哑：“还早，我们再练习一会儿。”他温热的掌心熟稔地抚上了李东海的后腰，将两人的距离瞬间拉近，彼此的胸膛紧密地贴合在了一起。

“啊……”李东海的声音里似乎似乎透着些许的不满，他侧头一张嘴便咬住了李赫宰的耳垂：“还要练习啊？”

“是啊，当然还要练习。”李赫宰微微颔首，柔软的唇在对方的颈间落下细密的吻，扣着对方后腰的手缓缓向下，不经意间便悄然来到了挺翘弹性的臀峰上。

随着李赫宰手上的动作，李东海的嘴角不禁溢出了一声闷哼，他的下半身无意识地跟随对方朝前一挺，轻巧地贴上了李赫宰的下身。

可能因为对自己的爱人太过了解，李东海在碰上李赫宰下身的那一刹那就感受到了对方身体上的变化，他眼前的人此刻已经变身成为了一头蓄势待发的野兽，深邃的眸子正虎视眈眈地盯着自己，舔着火热嘴角准备将他拆食入腹。

“你别……”李东海下意识地想推开李赫宰，赶紧从对方快速升温的胸膛里逃脱出来，没想到对方的大手先于他的挣扎，按揉着他的臀肉，将他整个人都固定在了自己怀里。

“东海啊，你还记得你刚刚说了什么吗？”李赫宰的舌尖轻轻舔舐过李东海已偷偷泛起红云的耳廓，舌尖行走的速度很慢，与对方细腻的肌肤接触时带起了一阵阵涟漪，惹得李东海止不住的手脚发软，浑身颤栗。

“嗯？刚刚说了很多……”李东海的下身蹭在对方微微隆起的裤裆上，隔着布料的接触让他霎时间收获惬意的快感，令他忍不住欢愉地眯起了自己那双水光潋滟的漂亮眸子：“赫，嗯哈，干什么……”

“你写的歌真好听呢……”李赫宰覆在李东海的耳畔，温热的鼻息随着他性感沙哑的低喃钻进对方的体内，他吻着对方的耳尖，一路吻到对方微启的红唇边，一下一下，温柔又霸道地落下亲吻。

李东海此时整个人已经开始变得晕乎乎的，他的右脚抬起来勾住了李赫宰的一条长腿，腰肌发力，挺动胯部顶上去与对方的下身契合，轻扭着柔软的腰肢来回摩挲。

“当然了……哈……”他下意识地接过李赫宰的话，而后才反应过来，这是他们刚刚在采访中玩“当然了”游戏时候的对话。

他猜李赫宰或许是生气了，他真的太了解对方了，虽然游戏最后李赫宰软下声音来主动求和，他也顺着台阶下来认输，但之后对方看向他的眼神就完全变了色，翻滚着蠢蠢欲动的波涛，深邃而又充满致命的引力。

李东海有些懊恼自己刚刚怎么没有察觉到李赫宰的小心思，他全当成对方心情不好，自己撒个娇，拿着那只鸡再逗一逗对方就能解决，可没想到李赫宰早就预备好做这种事了。

可他偏偏逃不过，又欢喜得要命。

轻微的呻吟从李东海的嘴唇里溢出，李赫宰的声音依旧满是撩人的魅惑：“还记得刚刚你说了什么吗？来，我们来复习一下。”

李赫宰的一只手缓缓来到李东海的胸口，后者的衣领本就敞开得大，饱满的胸肌半露在外面，泛着诱人的光泽，白皙的手指顺着衣领滑了进去，找到已然半硬着的一粒揉捏了起来。

“啊，不记得了……”胸口传来的刺激让李东海止不住发出了尖叫，他凑上前想去讨好的吻一吻对方的唇瓣，却被人侧头躲开，搓揉着自己乳尖的手指也倏地加重了力道。

“真的不记得了？”李赫宰另一只手顺着李东海衬衫的扣子，一粒一粒轻巧熟练地解开：“那我就帮你回忆回忆好了。”他搂着李东海的腰，将人压到了身后的墙上，衬衫松垮着挂在对方身上，落在他的眼里不免成了一副极具诱惑力的画卷。

他咽了下口水，微微蹲下身，颔首含住了对方胸膛上硬立的乳珠，温热的舌尖绕着乳晕灵活地画着圈，满意的听到了对方发出甜腻勾人的呻吟声。

“记起来了吗？”火热的手掌按上自己爱人裤裆处的小帐篷，白色的裤子更是显得那里支起了鼓囊囊的一团。李赫宰的唇角勾起了一抹莫测高深的邪笑：“宝宝赶紧回答哥哥哟，要是等哥哥生气了就不好了。”

李东海的贝齿咬着下唇发出呜呜的声音，眼角的水光无不彰显着自己被人玩弄时身体里产生的快感，他挺动腰肢，应和着李赫宰手掌的抚摸，似是想从中疏解欲火焚身的感觉，却不想反倒被柔得更为酥软。

“嘶啊……赫你的表演真的很棒呢……”他终于呜咽着说了出来，可此时此景中这句话好像增添了几分深意，仿佛是在夸赞爱人性事上的优秀一般。

闻言李赫宰又发出了一声低哑的轻笑：“当然了。”他一边说着，一边解开李东海的皮带，手指微微用力，便将整条抽出来捏在了手里：“下一次的主打歌，我们东海一定会好好地写吧？”他噙着似笑非笑的表情，指尖缓缓拉开对方裤子的拉锁。

李东海看着李赫宰手里的皮带和对方显得过于情色的动作，感觉自己的下身膨胀得更加厉害，半硬的性器被锁在内裤里，跳动着得不到疏解。

“唔，赫，我想……”他抬起手抚上自己的胸肌，来回用力地揉捏，他的指尖抵在挺立的乳珠上，随着揉捏胸部的动作搓揉着往下按。

李赫宰看着李东海的动作，喉结上下滚了滚，他忍住冲上去把眼前秀色可餐的人儿吃入腹中的冲动，抬起手腕就将手里的皮带抽打在了对方身上：“想清楚了再说话。”他的眼色微冷，可又深深地藏着愈演愈烈的欲火。

皮带抽打在身上的力道并不重，但快速而利落，就像那人的行事风格一般，叫人无法抗拒，只能听着对方的命令走。

李东海呜呜咽咽了好几声，犹豫的空档里皮带又一次落在了他胸口细腻光滑的肌肤上，他整个人一个颤栗，立刻软着声音回答道：“当然了……”他的声线颤抖得厉害，精致的小脸上露出可怜兮兮的小表情，让人发自心底得想要上前揉进怀里好好疼爱。

“然后呢？”李赫宰将李东海的衬衫簌簌地拨了下来扔到地上，伸手擒住对方的两只手腕，并拢在一起用皮带紧紧地系住举过头顶，然后又将那条挂在胯上的白色裤子给拉到了膝弯处。

李东海感觉此刻的自己就像一条正在案板上的鱼，被迫接受着来自李赫宰赤裸裸的眼神洗礼，他看见对方的舌头舔过唇角，炽热的目光定格在他的脸上。

“我，我不记得了……”他小声说道，浑身燥热难耐，因为双手受到控制无法自行抚慰，只好看向李赫宰寻求爱抚：“你快点摸摸我……”

李赫宰轻笑了一声，甚至往后退开了两步：“不记得了还想要？海海你还是一直都那么天真可爱。”他走到那只躺在地上的可怜的尖叫鸡旁，弯下腰将它拾了起来：“或者你想试试看这个？”

李东海看着李赫宰手里的尖叫连忙摇起了头：“不要……”一双水灵的大眼睛里充满了可怜的乞求：“赫，我只要你，呜……”

李赫宰闻言只觉得自己的小腹一紧，他深吸了一口气，低下头继续把玩着那只鸡，故作镇定地“好心”提醒眼前的小可怜：“下一次的演唱会？”

“下一次的演唱会，就交给别人负责！”李东海赶紧顺着对方的话说下去，他不禁开始后悔，就是因为自己这句玩心大起的话，竟是给自己惹来了那么大的麻烦。

李赫宰冷笑了一声，那只可怜的鸡又被扔到了地上：“记得到挺清楚。”他几步走过去，一把扯下对方两腿间包裹着一团性器的灰色内裤，内裤上已经氤出了深色的水迹，挺立的性器前段微吐着透明的液体从内裤里跳跃出来，在空气中微微颤抖。

“我哪里让你不满意了？说说看，我改。”他的手握住了李东海坚硬的柱身，用力的捏了两下，然后才上上下下换满地撸动起来。

“啊啊啊我没有，你最好了……”快感从下身传来，李东海想伸手攀住爱人的脖颈，可惜双手被捆在了一起，只能别扭地靠着墙壁承受对方并不算温柔的套弄。

李赫宰似乎对李东海的回答并不满意，他松开了对方火热的性器，指尖抹了两下溢出液体的龟头，便向后找到了那方神秘的穴口，随意按揉了两下穴口处紧缩的软肉，便带着几分施虐意味地顶了进去。

“重新回答，我哪里没有让你不满意了？”

干涩的穴肉瞬间就裹住了李赫宰修长的手指，身后传来疼痛的感觉令李东海的生理泪水立刻就飙了出来，他觉得李赫宰真的不可理喻极了，明明一句玩笑话却要那么当真。

“嗯……你长得很帅，啊，跳舞很棒……唱歌很好听，嘶啊……还有，还有导演也很厉害，呃啊……演唱会只能你来负责……”他湿润着眼睛去亲李赫宰的唇角，把能想到的所有夸人的话都说出来。

练习室里没有润滑液，李赫宰只能蘸着李东海自己产出的液体在对方的后穴里来回做着扩张：“还有呢？”他似乎还是不满意，在对方后穴里抽动的手指随着他的话语更是加上几分狠厉。

李东海马上便反应过来李赫宰话里的意思，他感觉自己整个人都羞赧地变成了又诱人的红色：“嗯哈，那个也很大，很厉害……”

“说具体点。”李赫宰往后穴里又送进了一根手指，没有任何犹豫地往更紧致的肉穴深处开垦而去：“趁哥哥还没生气。”

你这样像是没有生气吗？李东海在心里腹诽，不过他当然不敢说出来，他知道李赫宰此时表现出来的全是假象，只能扭动腰身将自己的性器抵在李赫宰的小腹处蹭着，一咬牙闭上眼：“最喜欢哥哥的大肉棒了……”羞耻的言话从他的嘴里说出来，让他想立刻找个地板缝钻进去：“最喜欢，最满意了……”

“嗯，真乖。”李赫宰似是终于满意了，他将手指从李东海的后穴里抽了出来，湿淋淋的手指直接拉开了自己的裤子拉链，将自己两腿间硬得不成样子的性器释放了出来。

他伸手抬起李东海的一条腿挂在自己的臂弯了，另一只手撸了两下自己身下的巨物抵上了对方变得软和红艳的穴口。

“我可以跟别人组子团体吗？”他扶着自己的性器在李东海的穴口来来回回的摩挲，声音沙哑迷人：“艺声哥怎么样？或者希澈哥？演唱会上我们的《蝴蝶睡姿》反响好像很不错，ELF们都说想要我们组个宇宙银鱼呢！”

“啊啊啊不可以！”火热的性器在自己穴口动作却怎么也不肯进入，后穴里的一阵阵强烈的空虚感让李东海瘙痒难耐，对方的话又像利刃般滑过自己的心头，一想到自己的爱人要跟别人单独组成小分队，他的眼角就又涌出了泪花：“你是我的，我不允许……”

粗涨的性器应声进入，冲开紧致滚烫的肉壁，深深地埋进对方的体内。

“所以你不能不当歌手。”李赫宰的手指抠紧李东海肥嫩柔软的臀肉，九浅一深地在对方的体内抽插着：“你要是不当歌手了，我就只能跟别人组小分队了。”

“我知道……唔，我错了……”李东海咬着唇，不想让自己的呻吟从喉咙里冒出来，可甜腻的声音依旧源源不断地从他的唇角溢出来：“啊啊，我要你啊……嗯……”

李东海的呻吟对李赫宰来说一向都是最好的催情剂，他单手找到李东海的手腕，把那条束缚住对方双手的皮带解开，吻去眼前晶莹的泪珠。

“抱紧我。”他命令道。

李东海的手臂立刻环住了李赫宰的脖颈，被人抬起的腿也紧紧盘住了对方精壮的腰身，对方裤子坚硬的拉链随着一次次的肏入刮蹭在他的臀肉上，有点疼，却让他更加的兴奋。

“嗯啊，快点……”他凑在李赫宰的耳边低喃，颤抖的手找到对方的衣摆，撩起来替人往下脱。

李赫宰没有理会李东海的动作，只是将自己滚烫的性器在穴内研磨深入，他的一只手掌握住了对方同样热辣的性器，快速的上下套弄着。

“你怎么穿那么多啊啊啊……”李东海的声音被李赫宰一记霸道的挺进轻易地撞碎，对方的衣服从他松开的手指里掉出来落在了地上，他颔首咬住了爱人的锁骨，指甲嵌入了对方宽阔坚实的背肌。

“以后呢，还要来我家吗？”李赫宰吻着李东海的耳垂问道，身下的挺动丝毫不含糊，大开大合将自己的爱人带上情欲的云霄。

李东海探身吻住李赫宰的唇角，生理眼泪流了满脸，赤裸的肌肤相互碰撞，发出令人脸红心跳的交合水声。

“你家就是我家，嗯……我要回家……”他伸手向自己的性器探去，却被李赫宰一把反握住，温暖的手掌覆在他的手背上，指引着他顺从欲火，对自己的性器撸动套弄。

前端与后穴的快感一时间互相交错着袭来，李东海的尖叫便又拔高了几分：“啊啊啊……赫，你慢点，哈啊……”他泪汪汪的看向李赫宰，可对方却没有半点心慈手软，抬起手照着李东海白嫩的臀肉就是一巴掌。

“这是惩罚。”他冷酷又暧昧地说。

李东海此时已经说不出成调的话语，他呜咽着呻吟尖叫，李赫宰握着他的酸软的小手，套动性器的手速越来越快，终于他的羚口一松，黏糊糊的白浊从前端喷涌而出，射在对方的小腹上，然后缓缓地向下流，流到两人的交合之处。

李赫宰的眸色一暗，宽大的手掌扣住李东海的细腰，便将抽插的速度又提升了一个档次，李东海软软的挂在李赫宰的身上，任由对方将粗壮的性器埋进自己的体内，囊袋拍打在他的臀肉上，沾染了黏腻的体液，发出羞人的声响。

李赫宰抱着李东海的腰，将人轻轻放倒在了地上，常年习舞的人软开度极为出色，白里透红的大腿立刻向两边张开，艳红的穴口紧紧咬着爱人粗热的性器，不住的往身体深处吞入。

他托着李东海的大腿，让人用腿将自己的腰身夹住，他俯身一边舔舐着对方深色的乳晕，一边继续冲撞着对方的敏感点。

李东海迎合着嵌入自己体内之人大力的肏动，按住那颗在自己胸前动作的脑袋：“嗯，舒服，哈……”

李赫宰伸手找到按着自己脑袋的李东海的手，对方的手湿哒哒的，沾满了乳白色的精液，但这不妨碍他与其十指交缠，撑在对方的身体两侧。

他微微支起身，在那一张一翕的肉穴里更为快速的抽插，粗大的性器似乎将穴口处的每一寸褶皱都撑平，每一次的抽动都带出了泛着淋漓水光的鲜红媚肉。

尖叫与低喘在淫糜的空气里互相纠缠，李赫宰在又持续高频抽插了好几分钟之后，终于低吼一声将自己的精华深深地射进了李东海的体内。

滚烫的液体拍打在柔软紧致的穴壁上，李东海被刺激得颤栗着发出了舒爽的尖叫，他指尖收拢，紧紧缠住了握着自己的手指。

李赫宰没有从他的体内退出，覆在他的身上喘着气，他的气息性感极了，让李东海觉得自己不禁如水般的瘫软在地上。

“可以，结束了吗？”过了好久，他才推了推李赫宰的肩膀，小心翼翼的询问道。

李赫宰吻上了他的唇角，声音里满是戏谑：“当然没有。”他的舌尖勾勒着对方有些红肿的唇线：“我们回家继续。”

李东海似乎有些恼怒，他想给李赫宰一拳头，可抬起的手却是无力地碰了一下对方的手臂：“喂，你不要得寸进尺……”

“不是得寸进尺，是惩罚。”李赫宰咬着李东海的唇瓣轻吮啃噬：“再说了，你难道不想再来吗？”他的手向对方的身下探去，对方的柱身已经半硬了起来，立在两人之间，轻轻抵着李赫宰的小腹。

极度敏感的地方被人一把握住，李东海自然再次被勾起了欲火，他的后穴无意识的收紧，夹得还留在对方体内的李赫宰倒吸一口凉气，本已疲软下来的性器渐渐又昂起了头，撑开紧致的穴肉顶上了对方的敏感点。

“嗯……想……”感受到自己体内变化的李东海呻吟着回答道，性欲的控制让他此刻只想继续跟自己的爱人深切交合。

他抬起手勾住李赫宰的脖颈，两人的滚烫的胸膛彼此贴合，能听见双方急促又性感的喘息。

李赫宰低头吻住了李东海，他提腰再次抽插了起来，呻吟被阻塞在两人角逐的唇齿间，音调虽是破碎，却在酣畅淋漓的性事里显得异常情色。

“赫啊……”李东海在对方的冲撞中尖叫着开口：“你是不是又要做到天亮啊……”

李赫宰闻言低笑了一声，身下的动作丝毫没有停顿，额头沁出的汗水顺着他的脸颊滚落，滴在李东海红润的唇角边。

“当然了。”

 

 

 

尖叫🐔：请问我造了什么孽？

 

END


End file.
